Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recording media including an ink receiving layer containing inorganic particles are used from the viewpoint of increasing the ink absorbency thereof and the image density of the images printed thereon. The ink receiving layer may be formed by applying an ink receiving layer-forming liquid and drying the applied liquid. Unfortunately, the ink receiving layer sometimes cracks during being dried after the application of the ink receiving layer-forming liquid.
Accordingly, the drying of the ink receiving layer is performed at a reduced temperature and a reduced dry air volume, thus reducing the occurrence of cracks. This however reduces productivity.
In order to reduce the occurrence of cracks in the ink receiving layer, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-1630 discloses a recording medium including an ink receiving layer containing fumed silica and alumina.